Truth or Dare
by HellsAngel713
Summary: Bella plus Emmet mix some Truth or Dare and you have this story!
1. South Dakota and Burlap Sacks

**A/N: Guess who? Yes people of earth and or Texas it's me again! Now I know you all hate me hey even I... well YOU hate and that's all that matters. So Bella and Emmet play Truth or Dare. God Help Us! Disclaimer: If I'm Stephenie Meyer YOUR Peter Pan. Can we go to Neverland?**

I stared at my homework bored. The window opened and in came my brother bear. He had something at his side." Hey Em, what's up?" I said curiously." Bella is what your doing more important then giving your favorite brother a hug?" I laughed and went to give him a hug. He held out his arms I walked over to him, he wrapped his arm around me an shoved me towards the ground picked me up by my legs and I finally understand what he had. He shoved me into the sack."EMMET LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE! YOUR DEATH WILL BE LONG AND PAIN FULL! I WILL TEAR YOU APART SLOWLY AND ENJOY BURNING EACH INDIVIDUAL PIECE!" I screamed. He clamped his hand over my mouth though the burlap. I tried to scream but it came out muffled. I felt me being set down and I started to squirm and he lifted the sack off of me. I ran at him my hand turned into fist. He caught me and held me." Bella, Bella, please calm down. This was the only way for you to get here... or the funnest." I stared at him. Then I looked around the room the wall's were made of metal and there was a wall of monitors.

" Where are we? " He smiled and said" The sound proof room at my house and guess what Bella were playing drum roll please...Truth or Dare!" I smiled wickedly that game was banned after a little accident with the law, Wal-mart and South Dakota. Oh well not our fault that half of the state blew up, well it was ,but whatever. " Alright Bella how many rounds should we do?" I thought hard. " Four maybe, that was the number of times you've been arrested in one game." he laughed " Good times, good times." Alright Bell's Truth or Dare?" I smirked " Dare." I said in a 'Duh' type tone. " I dare you go up to Esme kiss her and slap her ass." My jaw dropped." Oh...my...god!" I grinned and walked to the door and Emmet carried me." That way they wont hear your heart beat, Alice and Edward don't even know this place exist." I stared at him." Impressive!" I stated surprised. He dropped me off at the top of the stairs huh we must be in the basement. I walked in everybody froze.I walked passed them into the kitchen to Esme. She smiled and said" Hi Bella how-" I kissed her passionately. She broke off the kiss and I slapped her ass. " Bella what... why.. Are you... Bella, dear, why did you do that?" she asked. I walked away and called Emmet. He was waiting at the top of the stairs. He picked me up and ran up to the room. "I video taped that." I frowned. " Fine then were video taping every thing. Grab the camcorder." "Deal!"he said happily. He held up the camera, " So Emmet Truth or Dare?"He just laughed." Why Bella, do you even ask? Dare!" I smirked" Poor Emmet, Poor naive Emmet I Dare you to..


	2. Janie and the nonvirgins

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters I'm new to writing so I'm not sure how to extend the chapters longer. If anyone could help me out I'd be grateful. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own this, like Peanut butter owns Jelly.( Peanut butter owns!)**

Go to Jessica Stanley's house flirt with her Mom, call her a scummy hoe bag who cant keep her leg's or mouth close then confess your undying love to a banana while wearing a girl's tank top and booty shorts." I said with a smirk. He sat there with his mouth open gaping like a fish. " Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I said smirking.  
>He shut his mouth, and reopened it and shut it again. He did this two more times before saying" Wow,someone has some hard feeling for something she did!"<br>" She said I was a no good slut who only reason was to please Edward. I find that a good reason when she said that to Edward while trying to get into his pants!" I said angrily hardly keeping in the angry tears that had form.  
>" NO One talks about my sister like that! Let's go!"<br>He scoped me up and headed for the Car ignoring the family's stares. He strapped me in and started the drive to that whore's- I mean Jessica's house.  
>When we got there he changed in the back seat-when the clothes got there I don't know-into clothes that were Alice's. She gonna be FURIOUS! It was worth it I held the camera straight. He knocked then rang the door bell, then knocked, an rand the door bell, Jessica open the door and he knock on her face.<br>I didn't try to hide my laughter. " Hello Janie, your mom home? " It frowned ," Yes Emmet, she is by the way it JESSICA not Janie." She opened the door and called for her mom.  
>" Hi kids what can I do for you today?" I didn't miss the fact she was talking only to Em, or the double meaning. " Why hello over there, Am I dead 'cause I'm looking at heaven, oh 'yo body like a temple are services open?" he said smoothly.<br>Jessica found it appropriate to comment on his clothes." Emmet are you wearing...girls clothes?" He narrowed his eye's and I adjusted the camera.  
>Wide shot ready and" Action" I muttered. "Why does it matter Jennifer? Your just a scummy hoe bag who cant keep her leg's or mouth closed and I could never love any of you gossips," He sniffled." I love this banana! wait fore me!"He cried.<br>I was struggling to quiet my laughs and keep the camera up right he put his hand on his hips and walked out me trialing behind then he turned to me a said in a snobby, stuffy voice  
>" Get like that like camera out of my like face like now!Like, Ya!"<br>Sending me onto a new wave of giggles. We got in the car and went to the park. WWe parked and started our game again.  
>We go in the car. "Bella Truth or Dare?" I thought it out.<br>" Truth," I stated sweetly.  
>" Dare it is, wait what! Come on Belly-Beaner!" He pouted. I shook my head he grumbled" Fine!" his eye's lit up I gulped involuntarily. " OK Baby-Bell are you a virgin?" My eye widen." Um no!" I half whispered<br>" WHAT!" He roared" Your turn," I said qiuckly trying to change to subject. He glared " This isn't over not by a long shot does Edward know?" I shook my head afriad to meet his eye's" Why not?"he qestioned." Because...he never asked," He glared wordlessly" Truth or-" "Truth" " What's the worst thing you've ever lied to Rosalie about?" he paled.  
>I didn't even think that was possible." One day I was looking for a rag to clean the Jeep, when I found it I pulled it and the shelves fell on to her M3 so Ilied and said Alice did it I left her sent everywhere and lerft Alice was almost murdered by Rose an was punished.<br>I've never even spoken of it. They would rip my head off!" I smirked. He glared at door's again. "OK, enough. Bella-Bear Truth or Dare?"


	3. Jacobs Dogloaf

**A/N: Sorry about the mistakes I have no Beta because I don't know were to get one, and I want this to be my personal touch only! Oh well, sucks to be you me the lemon in my lemonade and the tuna in my Tuna salad! Disclaimer: Violence is bad. Fighting is mad. I don't own Twilight. And that makes me sad!( Set after Set before Edward Proposes in Eclipse, when she's not grounded.)**

" Why Emmet what kind of girl would I be If I said Truth? Dare, my good man." I said pointing my finger at him. " I dare you prank call Jacob Black, tell he has a vets appointment. Then make him a meatloaf made out of dry and wet dog food. Revenge is sweet!"  
>I stared at him blankly.<br>" Revenge? For what?" He frowned  
>" He's trying to steal you from me!" I looked at him confused again.<br>" How is he trying to steal me from _you_?" he pouted, he looked like a little boy.  
>" He's trying to take you from Edward, if he does that you won't be my sister any more!" I sighed"Emmet I'll always be your sister, but this is about me I have to choose who's best for me when Alice kidnapped me, Edward <em>and <em>Alice were being selfish. They want what they thought was a good choice.  
>They didn't spare a glance in my direction. And Edward finally seem- hey wait he talk to Alice before he came in. That ASSHOLE. He's so...so...so,Uh!" He smiled sympathetically<br>" He just wants to be sure you know he loves you even if that means playing dirty. Come on we have a phone call to make" We drove to the fork's pet store and parked.  
>He whipped out his phone and put it on private. I dialed his number and waited.<br>" Hello," a sleepy voice said I felt a twinge of guilt.  
>I spoke in a nasally voice" Hello I have an appointment, for a Jacob at the vet. What time Would you like to bring him in to be spayed?" I said Emmet grinned.<br>" WHAT? No. I don't have a dog, I'm Jacob!"  
>" You named your dog after you're self? Anyway, yes we have him registered Jacob the chihuahua." " NO! I'm Jacob- wait a chihuahua? I know who did this? Paul! Jared!" the phone call ended. Me and Emmet stared at the phone for a long time the camera on the dashboard. I looked at him and started laughing hard.<br>" Oh..my...god!" I said between laughs. Emmet's rumbling laughter shook the car. I shook my head and grinned. I got out the car. I walked in and grabbed a basket. Eric Yorkie was there.  
>" Hi Bella, I didn't now you had a pet?" he grinned at me. I rolled my eye's, Emmet started getting the dog food.<br>One small bag of dry food and so many cans of wet food I couldn't count. I picked up some biscuits on the way to the register.  
>Eric looked like he was going to pass out.<br>" You want to buy... ALL of this?" He asked nervously.  
>I nodded. After ringing all of the stuff up.( I felt bad for him) Emmet pulled out his shiny black credit card. The price was over $100. He seemed surprise. Emmet grabbed all the bags. I held door open for him and opened the trunk once we got to the car.<br>He drove me back to my house. I went to work having Em open all the wet food and put it in a bowl.  
>Then I had him crush the dry food.<br>I shaped the wet food and sprinkled dry food over it. I organized biscuits over it.  
>I called Jake to come over. The door bell rang Emmet hid with the camera. I invited him in. "So what do you need Bells." I led him to the table. He looked at the foil encased Dog-loaf.<br>" You can open and eat it when you get home!" I said I gave him a hug and planted a small spy camera on his shirt. WAIT! Since when does Jacob wear a shirt. He grabbed it thanked me and left. Emmet came out smirking. I narrowed my eye's at him" Emmet," I barked" Truth or Dare?"


	4. EBay's Affairs

**Disclaimer: Seriously another one don't you ever get tired of this we know I don't own Twilight! God man I'm running out of material god! You guys are killing me I'm dying over here****.**

"Dare Bella, Dare I choice Dare!" Emmet half-yelled  
>I smirked" I dare you to take me to Volterra,Italy and demand the keys to the city from Aro, because you have his blankie!" He stared in shock frozen.<br>I pushed him to the passengers side and drove to the airport. I got out his laptop and got us the fast closest flight there is. It was in ten minutes I got out of the car, and found a car.  
>I had the airport attendants help me put him in a wheelchair.<br>I hauled him in to line we were about to go though the security when he woke up out of his 'undead' state.  
>"WHO DARE ME TO DO WHAT! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" He shouted as I took off my shoes.<br>I went through security as he ranted about death stupidity and blankies. I got on the plan in first class.  
>OK I was annoyed now. " Emmet shut up! What Emmet are you chicken?" he shut up instantly he knew the rule. Who ever played the chicken card gave up sex,<br>was buried for a week, and got shook his head.  
>" You'll be my death Bella tell Rosalie I love her." he said as if I had planned his funeral. I fell asleep. Emmet woke me up. Time for the second plane. I stopped and had breakfast. He keep muttering about death.<br>It was annoying.  
>"Emmet Cullen stop it your not going to die I have a plan don't you trust me Emmy-Bear? I love you big brother and would never do anything to hurt you-" he cut me off<br>" Then why please tell me were spending a three day weekend traveling?  
>Your dad thinks your with Alice an their freaking out, they have no Idea where we are?" He ranted I sat there quiet" Emmet I know your freaking out about taking me to the home of our enemy, but you need to trust me! Emmet Dale McCarty Cullen,"<br>I said in a strong voice "Do you trust me?" I said seriously. " Bella your scaring me."  
>I sent him a look.<br>"Yeah, I trust you with my life," he said quietly. I smiled and stood up. " Then let's go!" I sat on the plane with new resolve. When we got there we grabbed a cab. He looked so sad.  
>I patted his hand. We walked up to the wall that separated Volterra,Italy from the rest of the world. Alec and Jane met us there. " Alec tell Aro to bring us the keys to Volterra or else!" He threatened Jane's eye flared " Or what?" He scowled" Tell Aro we have his blankie!" They exchanged a look and ran we sat down our backs to the gate." So Bella Truth or-" Aro his wife, Athenodora, Jane, Alec and Felix were all there to. He throw the key. Emmet looking surprised caught it." Now my blankie," I took it from my bag.<br>It was all Black with a red smiley face that had fangs with his name in the corner. He squealed like Alice and said ( sounding like a ten year old) " LIKE MY LIKE BLANKIE LIKE I LIKE THOUGHT I LIKE LOST LIKE YOU LIKE FOR LIKE EVER! WHERE'D YOU LIKE FIND LIKE IT?" I smiled holding in my giggles  
>" EBay, Athenodora sold it for $1" I smirked. She made a glared and went home. Athenodora frowned and sent the rest of the guard home. " So your OneClumsy5StarReader?" I nodded." Is that really the key to the city?" Emmet asked.<br>She nodded." We made you a copy," she explained.  
>We said goodbye, and Emmet turned on me " Why didn't you tell you had his blanket?" he yelled. " Beacause I want you to be able to trust me!" He frowned " Fine truth or Dare?" I smiled at my pouting brother.<p> 


	5. Disneyland Pie

**A/N: hi I'm having a updating spree I want this story done by tomorrow( Today-April, 9, 2011) I mean I uploaded the first chapter yesterday so...yeah here's you favorite part. Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight And my dog has as many brain cells as a rock! Love you Honey!**

"Emmet I just almost killed you by giving you a heart attack! I'll do a freaking dare!" I said he grinned and pulled out his laptop. I tried not to be suspicious ,but then he pulled out his Ipod. "Emmet you know you have to tell me the dare? Right?"  
>He simply nodded at me. I sighed out of, frustrated and waited.<br>He started up the car I pouted a trick I learned from Alice. Alice! Oh no Edward! " Emmet we should call someone. Like Rosalie or Esme or something," I said worriedly.  
>His grinned disappeared."Yeah I mean we're already dead, we might as well lessen our sentence. Should we tell them were we are?" My eyes widen<br>" Hell no! You want them to know what happen between you and Aro? Are you trying to be burned?" He nodded agreeing with me. We put the phone on speaker  
>" Hello,"Rosalie said." Hey, babe were's the family? Is Edwin home?" I glared at him" Edward, Emmet his name is Edward!" I said. I heard the phone being moved. " Hello Emmet, were's Bella?"<br>My Edward asked" Hi Edward!" I said, happy to hear his voice. " Where are you?" Alice demanded. Me and Emmet exchanged a glance. " I'm sorry ,but I cannot dish out that info." Emmet stated. "EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN, AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU'D BETTER TELL US WERE YOUR AT OR I'LL-" Emmet closed the phone and sighed.  
>We pulled up to another airport. I got on the plane silently. I was getting annoyed Emmet keep looking at me and laughing. I can't take this any more " Emmet you have to tell me my dare in order for me to do it!" I snapped He just smirked.<br>" Alright Revenge time!" His smile disappeared. Good he remembers the time I got him beat up.**( My other story Texting in class a one shot)** I smirked and Said loudly  
>" Oh cheer up Emmet I'm sure we'll find for you to love.<br>In the mean time how are you doing in a finical way? Still getting thousands a week?" His jaw dropped. A flight attendant came up and put a hand on his arm. " If there's _ever anything_ I can do for you you just let me know and I have it done as soon as possible." She winked and walked away. He shuddered. I was still smiling when the plane landed.  
>"Paris? What are we doing in Paris?" He smiled like a little boy who was told he could have dessert before dinner. It made my heart warm to see my brother so happy. " Alright Belly-boo put on this blindfold."<br>I groaned " But Emmet," "Or you can go back into the sack" He said. I sighed and put it on. Emmet carried me to the car. He was driving and joking around. I was carried out of the car. Alright enough of this," Emmet put me down"  
>" Hold on Bells were almost there."<br>I huffed and wait he put me down." Alright Bella I dare you to go around asking Kid's if they wanted to get baked in to a pie!" I pulled off my blind fold. We were at Disneyland, Paris I though of an excuse." Alice will kill us if we're in Paris and don't get her something." I said a bit worriedly. He nodded" I go get the family something while you get started, here take the camera." I took the camera and the Burlap sack ''In case any kids say yes" He told me  
>" How do you say that in french?" He smiled"Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?"I repeated it. "Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?" He smiled and nodded. I watched as he ran off.<br>I walked up to a Brown haired hazel eyed Boy. " Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?" His eye's widen "Non! Maman m'aider!" I sighed and went up to a black haired blue eyed half American girl." Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?" She frowned"Mi dispiace non parlo francese." I was confused " Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?" She frowned and shouted"Ti ho detto che GIA 'NON PARLO FRANCESE SI stupida ragazza!" I glared at her.  
>" DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?"<br>I yelled she looked surprised" Um, yeah?" she said " Oh, you speak English?" she nodded I stood there bright pink. " Ur sorry I just go." I left and continued stalking up to kids and saying "Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?"  
>One girl burst in to Tears.<br>Another boy kicked me. I harassed Six more kids before I went to the car. Emmet was waiting ." Bella do you want to get something for Edward or go on a ride or something!' For the next half hour we went on all the rides Imaginable. I bought Matching ears for me and Emmet. And wedding type ears for me and Edward.  
>I was having I great time And smiling when got on the plane home and the second one. I was smiling until we got home Sunday. We walked In no one said any thing. We sat down silently. I can't believe it " Emmet your grounded for two week, Bella your not allowed over for two weeks under stand?" Carlise said I nodded and left in two weeks we'll show them the video.<p> 


	6. Ransomed End

I walked into the Cullen home. Two weeks I said Hello and went to got Emmet, together we went to the basement. " Alright time for the last dare take it away Bella-welly-jelly-bean!" I grinned at the nickname." Emmet Cullen for the last time Truth my brother or Dare!" He smiled his little boy smile"Dare, my baby bell of a sister!"I smiled" Pay back I dare you to give Alice a lap dance!" He smiled we went up stair Alice was on her laptop " Hey Ali, can I show you something?" I smiled when he said that I went and dimmed the lights. I turned on the Song Milkshake. He started grinding into her hips. He shook his ass in her face. She screamed and Jasper came running." WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I made sure it was on tape. I left poor Emmet up stairs and edited the video. Taking the feed from when Jacob found out about his...Dog-loaf. I burned the video on to a DVD. I went up stairs Jasper was still trying to Kill him I shout " Family Home movie night," I sat down every body stared, then sighed sitting down." This is why we were gone." I pressed play.

_I stared at my homework bored. The window opened and in came my brother bear. He had something at his side." Hey Em, what's up?" I said curiously." Bella is what your doing more important then giving your favorite brother a hug?" _  
><em>I laughed and went to give him a hug. He held out his arms I walked over to him, he wrapped his arm around me an shoved me towards the ground picked me up by my legs and I finally understand what he had.<br>He shoved me into the sack."EMMET LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE! YOUR DEATH WILL BE LONG AND PAIN FULL! I WILL TEAR YOU APART SLOWLY AND ENJOY BURNING EACH INDIVIDUAL PIECE!" I screamed. He clamped his hand over my mouth though the burlap. I tried to scream but it came out muffled.  
>I felt me being set down and I started to squirm and he lifted the sack off of me. I ran at him my hand turned into fist. He caught me and held me." Bella, Bella, please calm down. This was the only way for you to get here... or the funnest." I stared at him. Then I looked around the room the wall's were made of metal and there was a wall of monitors.<br>" Where are we? " He smiled and said" The sound proof room at my house and guess what Bella were playing drum roll please...Truth or Dare!" I smiled wickedly that game was banned after a little accident with the law, Wal-mart and South Dakota. Oh well not our fault that half of the state blew up, well it was ,but whatever.  
>" Alright Bella how many rounds should we do?" I thought hard. " Four maybe, that was the number of times you've been arrested in one game." he laughed " Good times, good times." Alright Bell's Truth or Dare?" I smirked " Dare." I said in a 'Duh' type tone. " I dare you go up to Esme kiss her and slap her ass." My jaw dropped." Oh...my...god!"<br>I grinned and walked to the door and Emmet carried me." That way they wont hear your heart beat, Alice and Edward don't even know this place exist." I stared at him." Impressive!" I stated surprised. He dropped me off at the top of the stairs huh we must be in the basement. I walked in everybody froze.I walked passed them into the kitchen to Esme.  
>She smiled and said" Hi Bella how-" I kissed her passionately. She broke off the kiss and I slapped her ass. " Bella what... why.. Are you... Bella, dear, why did you do that?" she asked. I walked away and called Emmet. He was waiting at the top of the stairs. He picked me up and ran up to the room. "I video taped that." I frowned.<br>" Fine then were video taping every thing. Grab the camcorder." "Deal!"he said happily. He held up the camera, " So Emmet Truth or Dare?"He just laughed." Why Bella, do you even ask? Dare!" I smirked" Poor Emmet, Poor naive Emmet I Dare you to.._

The video paused" You guys know that illegal in this house!" Carlise said. Alice frowned" How did I not see that?" she muttered. I smiled " See Esme it was Emmet's idea." she nodded. Rosalie frowned" You really were going to kill him weren't you?" I nodded.  
>Edward was glaring at Emmet" Never kidnap Belle again If you want to live." I sighed and pressed play.<p>

_Go to Jessica Stanley's house flirt with her Mom, call her a scummy hoe bag who cant keep her leg's or mouth close then confess your undying love to a banana while wearing a girl's tank top and booty shorts." I said with a smirk. He sat there with his mouth open gaping like a fish. " Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I said smirking._  
><em>He shut his mouth, and reopened it and shut it again. He did this two more times before saying" Wow,someone has some hard feeling for something she did!"<em>  
><em>" She said I was a no good slut who only reason was to please Edward. I find that a good reason when she said that to Edward while trying to get into his pants!" I said angrily hardly keeping in the angry tears that had form.<em>  
><em>" NO One talks about my sister like that! Let's go!"<em>  
><em>He scoped me up and headed for the Car ignoring the family's stares. He strapped me in and started the drive to that whore's- I mean Jessica's house.<em>  
><em>When we got there he changed in the back seat-when the clothes got there I don't know-into clothes that were Alice's. She gonna be FURIOUS! It was worth it I held the camera straight. He knocked then rang the door bell, then knocked, an rand the door bell, Jessica open the door and he knock on her face.<em>  
><em>I didn't try to hide my laughter. " Hello Janie, your mom home? " It frowned ," Yes Emmet, she is by the way it JESSICA not Janie." She opened the door and called for her mom.<em>  
><em>" Hi kids what can I do for you today?" I didn't miss the fact she was talking only to Em, or the double meaning. " Why hello over there, Am I dead 'cause I'm looking at heaven, oh 'yo body like a temple are services open?" he said smoothly.<em>  
><em>Jessica found it appropriate to comment on his clothes." Emmet are you wearing...girls clothes?" He narrowed his eye's and I adjusted the camera.<em>  
><em>Wide shot ready and" Action" I muttered. "Why does it matter Jennifer? Your just a scummy hoe bag who cant keep her leg's or mouth closed and I could never love any of you gossips," He sniffled." I love this banana! wait for me!"He cried.<em>  
><em>I was struggling to quiet my laughs and keep the camera up right he put his hand on his hips and walked out me trialing behind then he turned to me a said in a snobby, stuffy voice<em>  
><em>" Get like that like camera out of my like face like now!Like, Ya!"<em>  
><em>Sending me onto a new wave of giggles. We got in the car and went to the park. We parked and started our game again.<em>  
><em>We go in the car. "Bella Truth or Dare?" I thought it out.<em>  
><em>" Truth," I stated sweetly.<em>  
><em>" Dare it is, wait what! Come on Belly-Beaner!" He pouted. I shook my head he grumbled" Fine!" his eye's lit up I gulped involuntarily. " OK Baby-Bell are you a virgin?" My eye widen." Um no!" I half whispered<em>  
><em>" WHAT!" He roared" Your turn," I said quickly trying to change to subject. He glared " This isn't over not by a long shot does Edward know?" I shook my head afriad to meet his eye's" Why not?"he questioned." Because...he never asked," He glared wordlessly" Truth or-" "Truth" " What's the worst thing you've ever lied to Rosalie about?" he paled.<em>  
><em>I didn't even think that was possible." One day I was looking for a rag to clean the Jeep, when I found it I pulled it and the shelves fell on to her M3 so Ilied and said Alice did it I left her sent everywhere and lerft Alice was almost murdered by Rose an was punished.<em>  
><em>I've never even spoken of it. They would rip my head off!" I smirked. He glared at door's again. "OK, enough. Bella-Bear Truth or Dare?"<em>

I pressed pause. Rosalie said in a calm deadly voice" After this You'd better run," Alice nodded. "So um Bella you're..." Edward asked I sighed and shook my head. " Will you tell me when?" "Freshman year, look I really don't want to alk about it." He sighed " Bell-" " EMMET ARE THOSE MY CLOTHES!" Alice Screamed. His eye's popped. I took the pause to turn on the video.

_" Why Emmet what kind of girl would I be If I said Truth? Dare, my good man." I said pointing my finger at him. " I dare you prank call Jacob Black, tell he has a vets appointment. Then make him a meatloaf made out of dry and wet dog food. Revenge is sweet!"_  
><em>I stared at him blankly.<em>  
><em>" Revenge? For what?" He frowned<em>  
><em>" He's trying to steal you from me!" I looked at him confused again.<em>  
><em>" How is he trying to steal me from you?" he pouted, he looked like a little boy.<em>  
><em>" He's trying to take you from Edward, if he does that you won't be my sister any more!" I sighed"Emmet I'll always be your sister, but this is about me I have to choose who's best for me when Alice kidnapped me, Edward and Alice were being selfish. They want what they thought was a good choice.<em>  
><em>They didn't spare a glance in my direction. And Edward finally seem- hey wait he talk to Alice before he came in. That ASSHOLE. He's so...so...so,Uh!" He smiled sympathetically<em>  
><em>" He just wants to be sure you know he loves you even if that means playing dirty. Come on we have a phone call to make" We drove to the fork's pet store and parked.<em>  
><em>He whipped out his phone and put it on private. I dialed his number and waited.<em>  
><em>" Hello," a sleepy voice said I felt a twinge of guilt.<em>  
><em>I spoke in a nasally voice" Hello I have an appointment, for a Jacob at the vet. What time Would you like to bring him in to be spayed?" I said Emmet grinned.<em>  
><em>" WHAT? No. I don't have a dog, I'm Jacob!"<em>  
><em>" You named your dog after you're self? Anyway, yes we have him registered Jacob the chihuahua." " NO! I'm Jacob- wait a chihuahua? I know who did this? Paul! Jared!" the phone call ended. Me and Emmet stared at the phone for a long time the camera on the dashboard. I looked at him and started laughing hard.<em>  
><em>" Oh..my...god!" I said between laughs. Emmet's rumbling laughter shook the car. I shook my head and grinned. I got out the car. I walked in and grabbed a basket. Eric Yorkie was there.<em>  
><em>" Hi Bella, I didn't now you had a pet?" he grinned at me. I rolled my eye's, Emmet started getting the dog food.<em>  
><em>One small bag of dry food and so many cans of wet food I couldn't count. I picked up some biscuits on the way to the register.<em>  
><em>Eric looked like he was going to pass out.<em>  
><em>" You want to buy... ALL of this?" He asked nervously.<em>  
><em>I nodded. After ringing all of the stuff up.( I felt bad for him) Emmet pulled out his shiny black credit card. The price was over $100. He seemed surprise. Emmet grabbed all the bags. I held door open for him and opened the trunk once we got to the car.<em>  
><em>He drove me back to my house. I went to work having Em open all the wet food and put it in a bowl.<em>  
><em>Then I had him crush the dry food.<em>  
><em>I shaped the wet food and sprinkled dry food over it. I organized biscuits over it.<em>  
><em>I called Jake to come over. The door bell rang Emmet hid with the camera. I invited him in. "So what do you need Bells." I led him to the table. He looked at the foil encased Dog-loaf.<em>  
><em>" You can open and eat it when you get home!" I said I gave him a hug and planted a small spy camera on his shirt. WAIT! Since when does Jacob wear a shirt. He grabbed it thanked me and left. Emmet came out smirking. I narrowed my eye's at him" Emmet," I barked" Truth or Dare?"<em>

I smirked and watched and waited. The T.V turned to Jacob. He walked inside the rest of the pack was here. He grinned and said" Bella made me a meat loaf." He unwrapped it. The stench hit the noses of the pack. Quil and Embry exchanged look. They ran to Jacob and shoved his head in to it. He got a mouthful His eye's Grew He took another bite. Every body stared at him then one by one they all had some with the exception of Leah some one grabbed plates. They sat down and enjoyed their little meal. I tried hard not to throW up and was glad when the video came back to Me and Emmet. I glared" No more iterupTions." They flipped and nodded.

_"Dare Bella, Dare I choice Dare!" Emmet half-yelled_  
><em>I smirked" I dare you to take me to Volterra,Italy and demand the keys to the city from Aro, because you have his blankie!" He stared in shock frozen.<em>  
><em>I pushed him to the passengers side and drove to the airport. I got out his laptop and got us the fast closest flight there is. It was in ten minutes I got out of the car, and found a car.<em>  
><em>I had the airport attendants help me put him in a wheelchair.<em>  
><em>I hauled him in to line we were about to go though the security when he woke up out of his 'undead' state.<em>  
><em>"WHO DARE ME TO DO WHAT! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" He shouted as I took off my shoes.<em>  
><em>I went through security as he ranted about death stupidity and blankies. I got on the plan in first class.<em>  
><em>OK I was annoyed now. " Emmet shut up! What Emmet are you chicken?" he shut up instantly he knew the rule. Who ever played the chicken card gave up sex,<em>  
><em>was buried for a week, and got shook his head.<em>  
><em>" You'll be my death Bella tell Rosalie I love her." he said as if I had planned his funeral. I fell asleep. Emmet woke me up. Time for the second plane. I stopped and had breakfast. He keep muttering about death.<em>  
><em>It was annoying.<em>  
><em>"Emmet Cullen stop it your not going to die I have a plan don't you trust me Emmy-Bear? I love you big brother and would never do anything to hurt you-" he cut me off<em>  
><em>" Then why please tell me were spending a three day weekend traveling?<em>  
><em>Your dad thinks your with Alice an their freaking out, they have no Idea where we are?" He ranted I sat there quiet" Emmet I know your freaking out about taking me to the home of our enemy, but you need to trust me! Emmet Dale McCarty Cullen,"<em>  
><em>I said in a strong voice "Do you trust me?" I said seriously. " Bella your scaring me."<em>  
><em>I sent him a look.<em>  
><em>"Yeah, I trust you with my life," he said quietly. I smiled and stood up. " Then let's go!" I sat on the plane with new resolve. When we got there we grabbed a cab. He looked so sad.<em>  
><em>I patted his hand. We walked up to the wall that separated Volterra,Italy from the rest of the world. Alec and Jane met us there. " Alec tell Aro to bring us the keys to Volterra or else!" He threatened Jane's eye flared " Or what?" He scowled" Tell Aro we have his blankie!" They exchanged a look and ran we sat down our backs to the gate." So Bella Truth or-" Aro his wife, Athenodora, Jane, Alec and Felix were all there to. He throw the key. Emmet looking surprised caught it." Now my blankie," I took it from my bag.<em>  
><em>It was all Black with a red smiley face that had fangs with his name in the corner. He squealed like Alice and said ( sounding like a ten year old) " LIKE MY LIKE BLANKIE LIKE I LIKE THOUGHT I LIKE LOST LIKE YOU LIKE FOR LIKE EVER! WHERE'D YOU LIKE FIND LIKE IT?" I smiled holding in my giggles<em>  
><em>" EBay, Athenodora sold it for $1" I smirked. She made a face. Aro glared and went home. Athenodora frowned and sent the rest of the guard home. " So your OneClumsy5StarReader?" I nodded." Is that really the key to the city?" Emmet asked.<em>  
><em>She nodded." We made you a copy," she explained.<em>  
><em>We said goodbye, and Emmet turned on me " Why didn't you tell you had his blanket?" he yelled. " Beacause I want you to be able to trust me!" He frowned " Fine truth or Dare?" I smiled at my pouting brother.<em>

_"Emmet I just almost killed you by giving you a heart attack! I'll do a freaking dare!" I said he grinned and pulled out his laptop. I tried not to be suspicious ,but then he pulled out his Ipod. "Emmet you know you have to tell me the dare? Right?"_  
><em>He simply nodded at me. I sighed out of, frustrated and waited.<em>  
><em>He started up the car I pouted a trick I learned from Alice. Alice! Oh no Edward! " Emmet we should call someone. Like Rosalie or Esme or something," I said worriedly.<em>  
><em>His grinned disappeared."Yeah I mean we're already dead, we might as well lessen our sentence. Should we tell them were we are?" My eyes widen<em>  
><em>" Hell no! You want them to know what happen between you and Aro? Are you trying to be burned?" He nodded agreeing with me. We put the phone on speaker<em>  
><em>" Hello,"Rosalie said." Hey, babe were's the family? Is Edwin home?" I glared at him" Edward, Emmet his name is Edward!" I said. I heard the phone being moved. " Hello Emmet, were's Bella?"<em>  
><em>My Edward asked" Hi Edward!" I said, happy to hear his voice. " Where are you?" Alice demanded. Me and Emmet exchanged a glance. " I'm sorry ,but I cannot dish out that info." Emmet stated. "EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN, AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU'D BETTER TELL US WERE YOUR AT OR I'LL-" Emmet closed the phone and sighed.<em>  
><em>We pulled up to another airport. I got on the plane silently. I was getting annoyed Emmet keep looking at me and laughing. I can't take this any more " Emmet you have to tell me my dare in order for me to do it!" I snapped He just smirked.<em>  
><em>" Alright Revenge time!" His smile disappeared. Good he remembers the time I got him beat up.<strong>( My other story Texting in class a one shot)<strong> I smirked and Said loudly_  
><em>" Oh cheer up Emmet I'm sure we'll find for you to love.<em>  
><em>In the mean time how are you doing in a finical way? Still getting thousands a week?" His jaw dropped. A flight attendant came up and put a hand on his arm. " If there's ever anything I can do for you you just let me know and I have it done as soon as possible." She winked and walked away. He shuddered. I was still smiling when the plane landed.<em>  
><em>"Paris? What are we doing in Paris?" He smiled like a little boy who was told he could have dessert before dinner. It made my heart warm to see my brother so happy. " Alright Belly-boo put on this blindfold."<em>  
><em>I groaned " But Emmet," "Or you can go back into the sack" He said. I sighed and put it on. Emmet carried me to the car. He was driving and joking around. I was carried out of the car. Alright enough of this," Emmet put me down"<em>  
><em>" Hold on Bells were almost there."<em>  
><em>I huffed and wait he put me down." Alright Bella I dare you to go around asking Kid's if they wanted to get baked in to a pie!" I pulled off my blind fold. We were at Disneyland, Paris I though of an excuse." Alice will kill us if we're in Paris and don't get her something." I said a bit worriedly. He nodded" I go get the family something while you get started, here take the camera." I took the camera and the Burlap sack ''In case any kids say yes" He told me<em>  
><em>" How do you say that in french?" He smiled"Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?"I repeated it. "Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?" He smiled and nodded. I watched as he ran off.<em>  
><em>I walked up to a Brown haired hazel eyed Boy. " Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?" His eye's widen "Non! Maman m'aider!" I sighed and went up to a black haired blue eyed half American girl." Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?" She frowned"Mi dispiace non parlo francese." I was confused " Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?" She frowned and shouted"Ti ho detto che GIA 'NON PARLO FRANCESE SI stupida ragazza!" I glared at her.<em>  
><em>" DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?"<em>  
><em>I yelled she looked surprised" Um, yeah?" she said " Oh, you speak English?" she nodded I stood there bright pink. " Ur sorry I just go." I left and continued stalking up to kids and saying "Voulez-vous obtenir en fait une tarte?"<em>  
><em>One girl burst in to Tears.<em>  
><em>Another boy kicked me. I harassed Six more kids before I went to the car. Emmet was waiting ." Bella do you want to get something for Edward or go on a ride or something!' For the next half hour we went on all the rides Imaginable. I bought Matching ears for me and Emmet. And wedding type ears for me and Edward.<em>  
><em>I was having I great time And smiling when got on the plane home and the second one. I was smiling until we got home Sunday. We walked In no one said any thing. We sat down silently. I can't believe it " Emmet your grounded for two week, Bella your not allowed over for two weeks under stand?" Carlise said I nodded and left in two weeks we'll show them the video.<em>

The entire family started yelling at once. I frowned." SHUT UP ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled I noticed Emmet brought out our gifts from Paris. Every one started talking again. I shot Emmet a look. He nodded we slowly backed away. When they weren't looking we ran Emmet carried me to the sound proof room. We smiled. I pulled Emmet in for a hug when he wasn't looking I pulled the sack over his head. I Jumped out the only window." Emmet how do you feel about being ransom?" I asked. Oh well never play Truth or Dare.


End file.
